


Close

by ickyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dom Luke, Edgeplay, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, My favorite type of Luke, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Luke, Smut, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han convinces Luke to try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Set post ANH  
> Not Beta'd.

Han didn’t understand how someone from Tatooine could be so clueless about sex. Tatooine, a desert planet where there wasn’t much to do but fuck. Mos Eisley itself was filled with pleasure houses, all of them catering to every species out there. There were sex slaves being sold left and right. And most of all, the sex shops. Every time Han landed on the dustball of a planet to do some business, he always made sure to stop by one to make some personal purchases. How with all this was Luke so lost when it came to sex?

Sure he knew the basics. He knew how it worked and he has more than once talked about his sexual escapades with Biggs Darklighter, but from what Han could tell it seemed to be really vanilla. Sure Han was always down for some vanilla sex with the kid, but deep down he was always thinking of what dirty adventures they could get into. He guessed growing up on a moisture farm only led to Luke being sexually repressed. From the stories Luke has told, he never seemed to leave the farm unless going to Tosche station to meet up with Biggs. But hell, the kid was free from that backwater planet and Han felt it was his duty to educate the Jedi in all things kink. 

The best place to start with creating a kinkier relationship with Luke was figuring out what he liked and didn’t like in a sexual relationship, so that’s what Han planned to do. 

~`~

Currently Han Solo is sitting within the  _ Millennium Falcon’s _ main hold, a holopad in his hand and a lap full of a certain cute Jedi’s head. 

“What about spanking?”

Luke hummed in response. “I don’t know. The last time I was spanked, my uncle spanked me for stealing some money from him to buy a new piece for my speeder. But I mean, we could try.”

Han nodded and added it to the list of things to try. At the moment there were three lists. One being of straight no’s, things Luke would rather not experiment with just yet. The second being things he was willing to try and the third being things he knows he likes. The first two getting much longer than the third, Han let out a huff of disappointment. He thought this would be more productive way to find out what dirty shit Luke was into. He placed the holopad down for a second and let his hands caress Luke’s head. Han could tell Luke was really enjoying having his hair pet with the way the blonde was practically purring in relaxation.

“What about hair pulling?!” Han asked with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Luke sighed. “Again, I don’t know. No one has really pulled my hair before.” He was getting as annoyed with this process as much as Han was. He looked up to see Han grab the holopad again, probably to list off hair pulling in the ‘try’ column. Luke felt his hands fiddle with the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing, thinking about what he should say to Han. He lifted his head up and stretched a little, watching Han stare intently at his holopad. 

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

Han’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up from the screen and went to stare down at Luke. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, if we should try something I would like it to be something you want to try as well. It’s not all about me you know.” Luke said, now resting himself back into Han’s lap. 

Han could almost groan. It **was** suppose to all be about Luke. He was suppose to find out what **he** likes and what **he** wants. 

“Kid.” Luke rolled his eyes at the nickname. “It’s just, I’m into alot of crazy shit. And this is suppose to be for us to figure out what you like. I already know what I like and don’t like. No need for trying with me.”

Luke sighed. “There’s nothing? Nothing at all you haven’t wanted to try?”

Han thought for a second. Well there were a few things actually. Most being of fetishes most partners were too scared to try or just weren’t into the way Han was into them. But there was one thing, something he recently saw while watching a pornographic holovid. It’s wasn’t something super out there like some of the kinks Han was into, which may be good for Luke. 

“Kid get up for a second will ya.” 

Luke quickly obeyed and watched as Han got up and left the main hold. He could tell the brunette had went to the corridor and started to go through a smuggling compartment by how much sound he was making. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for. He picked up the large box and carried it back to the main hold. There he dropped it on the ground in front of the holochess board. Luke stared at Han, tilting his head slightly like a cat. The smuggler was now squatting on the ground going through the crate. Curiously, Luke was trying to look over the holochess table to look into the box. Han grunted when he finally found what he was looking for, a simple holovid disc. “Here it is.”

Luke stood up to get a better look at the disc. From what Luke could tell, it looked like an average display disc. He could see a faint description of the hologram scribed onto the disc in galactic basic. “Want me to go get Artoo so we can play this?”

Han’s eyes widened and he turned his attention from disc to Luke. “No. No way. I’m not making that poor droid play something so filthy.”

Oh so it’s a porno, Luke thought. If Han was going to show him what he wanted to do, of course a holovid would be the best choice.

Han walked across the main hold and found his own holoprojector. He brought it back toward Luke and inserted the disc. He sat the projector onto the dejarik table and started the holovid. Both males took a seat onto the curved sofa, waiting for the holovid to start.

Luke stared as the blue hologram sprung to life. From what he could tell, it was projecting the image of a human male sitting naked in a standard chair. As Luke leaned in closer to look at the projection, he could tell the man was strapped to the chair in a series of thick chains. There the man sat for quite some time. Luke was really confused of what was going to happen and was about to ask Han until another image popped up. 

This addition was of a female twi’lek.

She strode over to the male, combining their two holograms into one. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she stood in front of the seated human. Luke watched as she leaned over him, bringing one hand to his shoulder while the other one ghosted over the man’s toned stomach. Her fingers danced over each abdominal muscle, creeping lower and lower with each of the human’s breaths. She was slow and tedious with her touches, never moving more than a few inches after the male exhaled. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, her hand was moving over to the man’s genitals. From what Luke could tell, just from the teasing brought forth by the twi’lek’s hands, the bounded male was already aroused. 

At this point in the holovid, Luke was very curious about what was going to happen. Did Han just want Luke bound? That didn’t seem so bad. Luke wouldn’t mind that. He continued to watch though, waiting to see what happened next. He did look over to see Han begin to lick his lips as he watched along.

Luke had to admit, the video was getting pretty boring. The man in the chair was slightly writhing around as the woman gave him a standard handjob, occasionally moving her fingers over the slit, receiving a groan in return. Luke was going to express his feelings toward the porno to Han when all of a sudden his attention was brought back to the male when he began to whimper. 

“Fuck, close.” The male whispered. In response, the twi’lek quickly removed her hand that was fisting his cock and moved it to rub the man’s torso.

Luke was now fascinated. He watched as eventually the woman returned her hand and continued the process of pumping the man’s long cock. Again it came when the man groaned out a “Close! Close!” She stopped once again, moving her hands this time to rub at his thigh.

There Luke and Han were sitting for around an hour, watching as this man was brought close to his orgasam but was continuously denied it. At one point, he wasn’t even warning her of his approaching climax and would just stop at her own will. The man’s hands had went to grip the edge of the chair as he bucked up into the twi’lek’s fist.

“Please let me cum. Please let me cum.” With that the woman would just stop and rub at his panting chest. Luke just watched with a mix of curiosity and arousal. He could feel his mouth start to water. Suddenly a stream of air met Luke’s ear and he shuddered. He was torn away from the holovid and turned his head to see Han with a lustful look in his eyes. “This is called edging. Keep watching though, this is getting good.” Luke could only quickly turn and bring his attention back to the blue 3D forms. 

The woman’s hand was working furiously up and down the human’s shaft and from the looks of it, he was so desperate to come. His legs were outstretched, hands gripping at the chains, trying to break loose so he could finish the job himself. Finally from what felt like forever, the man was screaming and begging at the twi’lek to let him cum. In response she just giggled and fisted his cock until it erupted. Load after load left his cock, covering his chest, and even up to his neck. The man quickly relaxed into his chair, looking well spent from the whole sexual escapade. The woman looked very pleased with herself as she stood in front of the still seated human. She rubbed his shoulders almost in a congratulatory manor. Next she whispered something to the human in some language Luke didn’t know. Before something else was going to happen, Han was getting up and turning off the holovid. “She said ‘good job’ by the way.” Han informed Luke while walking across the hold to return the disc and holoprojector back to their proper places.

“So that’s what you want?” Luke mumbled as Han returned back to the lounge seat, taking the spot next to Luke. The smuggler just nodded and shrugged. “Yeah pretty much.”

Luke’s hands went to play with the sleeves of his sweater, feeling a little anxious about the whole thing all of a sudden. “So I just get, tied up I guess, to a chair and you don’t let me come.” Han chuckled at that, Luke clearly didn’t get what Han wanted after showing him the porno. He grabbed one of Luke’s hands and held it in his own, hoping to ease away the obvious nervousness the kid was feeling. 

“No no. I wanna be the one in the chair. I want you to be that twi’lek. I want you to do whatever you want to me, just make sure I don’t come right away.” Luke suddenly felt less tense after Han said that. Han smiled brightly at him and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Can you do that for me?”

~`~

The two went on to discuss how this little sexual escapade was going to go down. They discussed rules and a safe word and how the whole night was to be treated. Luke was utterly grateful that Han convinced Chewie to stop in at Kashyyyk for the next few days, eliminating all chances of someone walking in on them having their little fun.

Even with Chewie gone and all the steps and rules set within his head, Luke was still pretty nervous. He was being put in a role of dominance, having total control. That wasn’t something he was really used to. He was more used to both Han and himself to be treated as equals in bed. Luke would say what he wanted and Han would give it to him. Han would say what he wanted and Luke would give it back. It was simple, but …. vanilla. He knew Han was trying to make their sex life more exciting, but this did seem like a big jump for them. 

Luke walked into the  _ Falcon’s  _ sleeping quarters where he knew Han was waiting. Luke was instructed to leave said room so that Han could prepare. The blonde stood outside the blast doors for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before punching in the code to open them. He entered the cabin quickly and let the durasteel doors slide close behind him. Within the tightly packed room sat Han Solo, completely naked  with his hands secured behind the back of a chair. The smuggler had bought some Imperial grade binders from a scavenger a while back, and of course this was a perfect time to use them.

“Glad of you to join me kid. Was getting pretty lonely in here.”

Luke just nodded and walked over to Han, bending down to give him a soft kiss. After that Luke stood upright again before dropping down to his knees in front of Han.

“Wanna do this down there?” Han asked. After watching the porno Han explained a few of the positions that they could go in. This included Han strapped to a bed, Luke using his mouth rather than his hands or the one Luke chose, him on the floor between Han’s bent legs.

Nodding, Luke brought a hand over to the bottle of lubricant that Han gracious placed next to the base of the chair for them to use. Another thing the holovid didn’t have was a good amount of lube. Han said that the wetter the experience was, the better. 

A few dollops of the lube were poured onto Han’s semi hard cock. Before the clear liquid could slip off  onto the floor, Luke moved his hands to collect it and work it over Han’s entire length. He was slow, letting his hand slide down Han’s shaft in a loose grip. Once he got to the base he brought it back up just as slow. Luke was unsure if this pace was alright. Sure Han’s breathing had slightly increased but there were no other signs that he was pleased with Luke’s speed. His cock was still only somewhat hard and he didn’t look like he was wrecked as the man in the video was at this point.

Nervous now that he wasn’t doing this right, Luke sped his hand up, causing Han to jump in the process. “Whoa whoa kid fuck! Slow down!” Han was now panting and twitching as Luke’s hand quickly moved off of Han. 

“Oh no I’m sorry! I thought you weren’t liking how slow I was going!”

Han brought his breathing tempo back to a normal rate and smirked at the wallowing blonde in front of him. If his hands weren’t bound, he would of ran his thumb over one of Luke’s flushed cheeks to calm him. “Just remember, if I don’t like something I will let you know.”

Luke just nodded at that, feeling a little more confident now. He leaned in again, this time keeping his strokes at an even slow speed. His other hand went to rest onto Han’s left knee, basically petting it in a soothing motion.

It took a while but Han was now rock hard and panting like crazy. Luke was completely entranced by how Han looked from his angle. Looking up at him, getting to see how his abdominal muscles twitched with each stroke, working hard to keep his arousal at bay. He could even see how he was flexing his arm muscles. His gaze traveled downward to the smuggler’s hands to see how he was gripping at the chair’s seat. Already Luke was loving the strange juxtaposition of the situation. Him being so calm and collected, while Han was slowly becoming a writhing, panting mess, it was all quite a turn on.

Luke kept at pumping Han’s cock but moved his other hand from Han’s knee down his his own crotch. He began to knead and press at his aching erection. Han noticed the missing hand on his knee and looked down to see what Luke was busy with. He smirked and panted out, “You can touch yourself if you want.” 

In response Luke only shook his head, moving his right hand to rub against Han’s navel. “No way.” 

By now, Luke had subconsciously increased his hand movements, letting the stroke speed increase, but now he would occasionally cup at Han’s balls and even play with the slit. He didn’t expect it when it first happened, his mind too focused on what his hands were doing that he almost didn’t register when Han groaned out his first. “Close!”

When it finally hit him, about 3 seconds after Han said it, Luke quickly removed his hands, letting them sit on each of Han’s thighs, starting to stroke there. Meanwhile, Han had slightly doubled over, feeling the after effects of his denied orgasam. Luke waited until Han seemed to have calmed down and retracted into his former position before he continued his hand job. His fist went to grip at Han’s base, starting a series of even tighter and faster strokes.

The second time he said it, Luke was prepared. It came much faster than expected though. “Ahhh fuck I’m close! I’m close!”

Luke again removed his lube soaked hand and went to rub against Han’s abs, waiting for him to settle.

This routine continued again and again and again. 30 minutes had past and the two men were still going at it. Han’s cock was flushed such a deep red it was almost purple. If Luke wasn’t so caught up in this role of dominance he would of felt bad for Han’s straining dick, but right now, he felt such a strange rush of power. His hand was furiously pumping at Han’s cock now, stopping whenever he wanted. In response Han was just whimpering and moaning, making sounds Luke had never heard his boyfriend make before.

Every time Luke took his hand off of Han’s overstimulated cock, Han would buck his hips up, trying to urge him to continue. Every time Han even got close to finishing, Luke denied him. “Okay Luke fuck this has gone on long enough.”

Luke disagreed. This was the best thing that he has ever done when it comes to sex. He was so turned on watching as Han crumbled in front of him, his legs spread wide just like the man in the holovid’s were. His body was head to toe covered in sweat. His lower stomach all the way down to his knees were soaked in lube. All around he looked like a complete mess, and Luke was loving every second of it.

“You’re gonna have to beg if you want to cum.” Luke said as tapped his fingers against Han’s shaft. Even such feathery touches caused Han to jump, a string of moans and profanities leaving his lips once again. Luke couldn’t help himself but join in on the pleasure and went to unzip his pants and started to slowly fist his own cock.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Han Solo is probably way too good to beg, isn’t he.” Luke continued to tap his fingers against Han’s cock, loving the way it twitched. The whole time Luke was teasing him, Han was doubled over, lost in pleasure. At this moment he would definitely do anything to cum. 

“Please. Oh stars Luke. Plea- please let me cum.”

Han continued to beg, chanting the word ‘please’ over and over until finally Luke’s free hand returned to Han’s cock, grasping it roughly and starting to stroke it. Han could only curse at the sudden feeling of pleasure. He was bucking his hips and wiggling in the chair, trying to catch his release. Luke matched the speed on both hands, stroking both his and Han’s cocks at the same rhythm. With the now non stop pleasure, Han was ready to come. He whimpered out his last ‘close’ but Luke didn’t stop. The brunette looked down to see Luke’s eyes were glossed over, lost in the pleasure of the whole situation. Seconds later Han was coming.

Han shouted at the release, the intense pleasure of the orgasam caused his whole body to twitch. His cock spurted out rope after rope of cum, reaching up to his chest and even outward toward Luke. The pearly substance collected onto Luke’s cheeks, but the Jedi really didn’t mind. The whole scene of Han losing himself before him caused Luke to come as well. The cum was mostly trapped in his fist as he slowed down the hand pumping his own cock. He removed both of his hands, bringing them both up to his mouth to lick at the remnants. He even brought a hand up to his cheeks to collect the cum that landed there. Han looked down right in time to see Luke do this. The sight alone caused Han to groan. 

Now with his hands and face clean, Luke stood up and walked around his bound boyfriend. He leaned down to unlatch the binders, releasing Han’s hands. He watched as Han flexed his hand before walking to the front of him again.  Once there he placed his hands onto Han’s shoulders, rubbing them in a relaxing manor. He leaned down so he could kiss him on the cheek. Then he moved his mouth and smirked against Han’s right ear. Han closed his eyes as Luke whispered to him.

“Good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me those kudos and comments ;^)  
> If you'd like, come send me prompts, suggestions or just come talk to me @ [ my tumblr](http://ickyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
